Wishing for a book
by super cool me
Summary: What did Ron think of the confesion with Ginny about snogging people, find out


**Please go easy on me! This is my first story and all ideas go to ms J.K Rowling. Enjoy**

All I could see was red. Red, because I was betrayed by the one girl I had a bloody crush on. I never knew Vicky and Mione snogged. Not KISSED, but SNOGGED! this horrid truth was told after the quidditch practice. I was walking with Harry, but as I looked straight ahead, I saw my sister, Ginny snogging Dean. SNOGGING in public, I was mad and threw dirty looks at my roomate. My sister and I soon gotten in to a heated argument about "P.D.A", For those who don't know what that is, it means public display if affection. Out of nowhere, Ginny started to point out I have never snogged anyone in my life except my aunt, Muriel. Which is totally not true or is it?

She then stated that everyone had kissed someone before, like how Harry snogged Cho Chang, or how herself snogged Dean. I knew all of this, but the last one got me real bad.

"HERMIONE SNOGGED KRUM", Ginny yelled with tears running down her cheeks. Then, she ran away as I thought over what she said. I was overwhelm with a feeling to smash things and kill the person nearest to me which was Harry and I can't do THAT, because if I killed him who will defeat "You-know-who". I also felt a trig hurt from my chest and worst of all I felt betrayed.

I turned to face Harry, to ask him if indeed Hermione "had" snogged Krum. Harry however didn't answer and looked away from me from then on I knew the answer, Ginny wasn't lying. I really was a loser, not kissing anyone and thinking Hermione Granger might return my feelings. If imagination was a person, he/she would be described as cruel and heartless.

As I was hurting alone, in my dormitory i began to think of a way to hurt Hermione as much as she was hurting me (which is a lot). I planned a perfect plan where it involves Lavender Brown. A pretty and quite a cute girl form my house will somehow make Hermione jealous or hurt.

Over the next couple days, I had been avoiding Hermione at all cost and when I do see her which is in clas, I could tell she was a bit hurt by me shunning her way. She comes up to me several times to ask me "what's wrong?" I coul tell she was hurt by this and felt guilty, but i reminded myself that this beautiful and somewhat innocent woman standing before me had hurt me and broken my heart.

Days later it was finally the big match between Gryffindors and slytherins. I was really nervous and I'm sure Harry noticed it. Someimes I wonder why Harry even chose me to be the keeper. I was so bad at it, making fun of myself and my beloved house, Gryffindors. My thoughts were broken when Harry urged me to drink this cup of pumpkin juice. Hermione however was opposing the idea of me drinking this delicious juice. Sh kept saying "Harry slipped Felix Felicia in it, don't drink it Ron". If it indeed had the luck potion then I'm going to drink it and pray to Merlin that I won't make a fool of myself, I thought to myself. So, I chucked down the drink, it didn't taste funny, but it did taste good. Suddenly, I felt sure of myself and said to "Harry let's go we've got a game to win". The weather was good and both the keeper and Malfoy wasn't there which was very lucky.

As the game started and ended, I felt proud of myself saving all those goals as Harry found the snitch. When the game ended, I heard my favorite chant.

" Weasley is our king,"

" Weasley is our king,"

"He didn't let the quaff lead in,"

" Weasley is our king"

" Weasley can save anything,"

" He never leaves a single ring,"

" That's why all Gryffindors all sing,"

" Weasley is our king!"

I freakin love that chant. Well at first I hated, but the remade version was so much better. Harry and I went to get changed. Hermione then rushes in and start to scold Harry for putting the luck potion in my juice. Turned out he didn't and I got mad at Hermione and got out of the tent. As I arrived in my common room, I was greeted with loud cheers and a lot of congratulations. I've never felt this important in my life till now. I have to say I loved it though. It's not everyday Ron Weasley described as "a rude ginger git" be the most popular person and the guy the ladies are chasing after.

In the middle of the party, I saw Lavender behind me. Me hopefully being a gentleman invited her up on the table with me. I listened as my friends cheered and later an unexpected kiss came my way. I was shocked, but it felt good also very wrong. I didn't care because it was my first and I wanted it to be totally awesome. I then asked Lavender if she whited to go into an abandon classroom and she giggled and giggled and then replied "yes", very sweetly.

As we went into a classroom, I saw Harry and Hermione. Lavender ditches me a second later leaving me in an awkward silence. I looked over at Hermione, she looked liked she was heartbroken and her eyes were puffy and red. I hated to see her cry so I turn to talk to Harry instead. A second later, I heard Hermione's cold voice saying he should get back to Lavender. As Hermione walked past me, I could see the anger, betrayal, and immense amount of hurt in her shining brown eyes that I grown to love. Unexpectedly a bunch of birds were set at my way from Hermione with a wild look and ran out. As the birds clawed me and pecked my skin, I couldn't help, but thin this was all my fault.

The birds were finally gone and I gone back to Lavender for a wild, but good snog. While snogging Lavender, I saw a shooting star and wished upon it. Wishing someone just someone will write a book about girls.

The End


End file.
